


Catalina Tells The Best Stories

by ExhaustedSunflower



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhaustedSunflower/pseuds/ExhaustedSunflower
Summary: It’s in the title, friends. Catalina tells a story.
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon/Arthur Tudor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 35





	Catalina Tells The Best Stories

The house has been generally quiet all day. They’ve all been doing their own things, or quietly chatting as they pass by each other. Catalina herself had settled down to watch a new series on Netflix. She’d never admit to actually enjoying such a thing, but Love Island had been on her list for quite a while, so she’s very happy to have some time to finally watch it. She watches an entire season in one day, and as she finishes the last episode, snapping out of her Netflix induced haze, she realizes that the house has remained quiet. No one has come to bother her, or ask her any questions, or just check to see where she is, like they normally would. She finds this rather odd considering everyone is definitely home. She’d know if they left. The front door makes a distinctive noise when it opens, and she hadn’t heard it. Everyone is home, and no one has interrupted her show. That never happens.

She gets up from the nest of blankets she created on her bed and walks to her door, then down the hall, listening for signs of life. She slows to a stop as she comes to Kitty’s bedroom door, there’s talking coming from inside. It sounds like laughter. She knocks, and is invited in.

“What’s happening in here?” She questions with fondness at the sight in front of her. 

  
  


Anne is sitting at the foot of Kitty's bed, while Cathy and Kitty herself are sitting against the headboard. Anna is laying on the carpeted floor next to the bed with a pillow, and Jane has her head on the woman’s stomach as a pillow of her own. They were all talking amongst themselves as she entered.

Kitty’s eyes light up at the sight of Catalina. “Lina should tell one! She tells the best stories!” Is what she gets as a reply. Catalina makes her way further into the room. She decides to join Anne at the end of the bed, the other woman moving to give her space to sit comfortably. The others seem to agree with this statement. 

“Absolutely! Lina, tell us a story!” Anne agrees.

“A romantic one, please.”

“Ew, Jane, no. Lina, tell us a war story.”

“Anna, I’ve had enough of stressful stories after Cathy’s go.”

“Alright then Kit, it’s your room. What kind of story do you want?”

Catalina watches this conversation take place with amusement. They’ve been sharing stories, she gathers. Absolute children.

“I kind of agree with Jane. Lina, have you got any romantic stories?”

Catalina hums in thought, but decides pretty quickly that whatever she decides on it can’t be a Henry story. They’re all having too nice of a time to hear about how he treated Lina the first few years after they’d married.

“I think I can manage.” She says, which earns her a cheer. She smiles at that, then starts her story.

“My first husband, Arthur, was very sweet to me. Before I met him we corresponded by letter. All in Latin, though. I didn’t speak English and he didn’t speak Spanish. He’d tell me how he couldn’t wait to meet me, and that he was going to be the best husband he could. And when I was sent for him, while I was afraid and sad to leave my home in Spain, I was also excited to meet him. He always seemed so interested in what I had to say. And he seemed just as excited to actually speak in person.” She could go on forever about everything leading up to them marrying, but spared them the mushy feeling aspect of the boat ride to England.

“When we met we were supposed to speak in Latin, but as it turns out we spoke different dialects, so we still couldn’t understand each other.” There's a murmur of ‘ _ how awful’  _ from the floor. It has to have been Jane, who is known for being a hopeless romantic. She supposes it was awful. It was certainly quite disappointing to not be able to speak properly after looking forward to doing so for so long.

“A few weeks after the wedding, I was rather lonely. It’s a bit hard not to feel lonely after weeks of almost no communication. And that's not to say we didn’t try! We tried everything, from writing notes to each other to gesturing violently when there was no paper around.” That last part gets some laughter from the bunch, who look very invested in the story so far. 

“But still, I felt a bit lonely, and was quite down. So I took to dancing. I was even singing my favorite song. I thought I was alone, but actually Arthur was watching from the door. It was quite embarrassing, actually.” They all try to imagine a young and embarrassed Catalina. It’s hard, because the Catalina they know is so headstrong and collected.

She smiles knowing she has everyone hooked. She watches them all attempt the imagery from the story, then continues, “He laughed at me a bit. But then he came over to me and took my hands, and he tried to mimic my dancing. He was terrible, so I got to laugh at him back.” She chuckles at the memory. “So I taught him to dance my way, then he started singing a song in English, so he taught me a dance from England. Then, as we both realized we were awful, we ended up combining the two.” 

“It was a disaster, but it was so fun. We didn’t need to understand each other’s languages to know what the other was thinking. The laughter and dancing said enough.” She finishes. She looks around the room to see that the other queens are staring at her in awe. They often compliment her story telling ability. Catalina credits this to having lived long enough to have stories to tell, though. Still, when they want a story, Catalina is the go to.

“That was so cute!” Kitty squeals as she jumps a bit in her seat. The others give various praise that sounds similar, and she smiles and thanks them.

“And as if to prove that he was so kind to me, there are letters found by historians from him to his family. They all say he was so happy to have me as his wife, and that I was beautiful and smart, all sorts of the nicest things. He would have been the best husband, may God rest his soul.”


End file.
